This proposal is concerned with sexual behavior and physiology in Culicoides, using C. melleus as the experimental animal. The overall objective is to give a complete account of sexual behavior in C. melleus and to investigate and describe all other processes, functional, anatomical, sensory and physiological, associated with the sexual act. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Linley, J. R. and G. M. Adams. 1975. Sexual receptivity in Culicoides melleus (Diptera: Ceratopogonidae). Trans. R. ent. Soc. Lond. 126:279-303. Linley, J. R. and M. S. Mook. 1975. Behavioral interaction between sexually experienced Culicoides melleus (Coquillett) (Diptera: Ceratopogonidae). Behavior 44:97-110.